How to Save a life
by 1DNUMBER1
Summary: Hating someone is hard but being hated by someone you love is even harder. Zayn loves Grace Grace loves Zayn but its more complicated than that


3 months from present

"YOU'VE CHANGED! I CAN SEE IT AND SO CAN EVERYONE ELSE. I TRIED TO BE HELPFUL OR JUT LET YOU GET OVER IT, BUT ITS DIFFERENT YOUR JUST DIFFERENT KNOW. WE NEVER SHOULD OF MOVED HERE, I NEVER SHOULD OF LET YOU MEET THAT BOY"

"THAT BOY? YOU CAN SAY HIS NAME WE ALL KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING ABOUT. HE HAS NO AFFECT ON ME, I HATE HIM! ITS NOT LONDON THAT'S RUINED ME AND IT'S NOT ZAYN, IT'S HER! SHE DIED! AND I MISS HER EVERYDAY, IF YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME A BAD PERSON THEN SO BE IT!" I stormed away from my mother and out the front door to see louis standing their with his car, he was all I wanted to see right now, he was my best friend. I ran to him, finally letting the tears out. it wasn't till I reached him that I saw Zayn standing behind the car, I automatically tensed up, I tried whipping away my tears, with clenched fists, but he had already seen them, all I could see was the sorrow in his eyes. Dick.

1 Month before

"were here!" my mum was gently shaking my shoulders waking me up. I rubbed my eyes and realized that the car had stopped, we were here, finally, my new home. I was excited, I mean who wouldn't be, moving from a small English town, with vine covered cottages and open green planes with only one store in the whole town, to the big city with lots of people and big buildings where no one new your name and no one new your story. I was happy to get out.

I didn't like small towns, people new to much about you, people new your past and when you had a past like mine that wasn't a good thing. After my little sister, Tessa, was born my dad decided to get up and leave. one morning we woke up and he was gone, all his stuff and everything, I was 5 and Tessa was 3, my mum was depressed for ages after, she loved my dad and we all thought he loved her too. Tess dosent remember much about him but I do, I have never been able to get it through my head why he left, I just don't understand how some one could just leave everything behind.

In my old town everyone knew that he had left and I was always the poor little girl who's daddy walked out on her, I never let any one know my feelings, so no one ever felt guilty. I let people in,always I am an innocent 18 year old and London defiantly was not the place for innocent 18 year olds because the city itself was defiantly not innocent.

My new house was a typical London house, thin and tall with no garden in a long row of other thin and tall houses with no gardens. To me all houses look identical here, I liked it.

I got upstairs and opened my suitcase on my bed, my room was already cleaned and ready for me to live in, my bed was high and had a white frame around it, where some of the paint had been scratched off revealing the rust colour underneath. My room was a gentle baby blue colour I had I giant white wardrobe that covered one whole wall, their was an old timber bookcase that matched the timber floor. My favorite thing in the room was the dressing table it was beautiful, it was light coloured timber, it had three draws which all had perfect little black handles on them, the mirror was square and had timber spirals coming of the frame, the frame and the spirals were decorated with little gold flowers painted onto it.

I stood in front of my mirror and pulled my straightened black hair into a low side ponytail, letting my long front fridge fall to the tip of my eyebrows. I decided to fix up my make up, I applied my normal eyeliner on to my big green eyes. I hardly ever put anything on my skin because my pale skin was flawless and I had very pink cheeks and very high cheek bones.

"do you like it?" my mum was leaning on the doorframe

"I love it!" I ran up to her and hugged her, she stumbled a bit because of my impact.

"Grace I need you to get to the hospital now! Its Tessa, there's been an accident" I could feel my heart beat in my head as my eyes started to well up, my mum spoke to me through the phone and I knew if she couldn't keep calm then there was something wrong.

I got to the hospital and everything around me was buzzing with business, my mother and I seemed to be the only ones not moving, we were sitting in the middle of one of the many white waiting rooms, both with our heads in our hands. The worst bit was that we didn't know what was happening, Tessa could be dead or alive or in a coma, that made me feel sick to the stomach.

All I could think of was, I can't loose someone else i can't and neither can mum.

We waited in the same spot for what felt like hours, or days, until the doctor finally came out of the hospital room that they were keeping my sister in. Te doctor looked sad, he walked up to us

"I'm sorry-" I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"-she didn't make it" I cried for hours, I cried to my eyes wouldn't let me cry anymore.


End file.
